


Glasses

by LeonaDracontis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/pseuds/LeonaDracontis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao takes his glasses away and Midorima takes his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

"Takao, give them back."

"No."

"I said. Give. Them. Back" snarled Midorima gritting his teeth.

"And I said no, Shin-chan. Besides, I think you look pretty dazzling the way you are."

"I can't see well without them, idiot!"

"Well then, you have to chase me in order to get them, don't you?" replied Takao with a smirk. He was enjoying this all too much.

Midorima was still thinking about how things ended up they way they were right now; because when he woke up fifteen minutes ago, he was hoping to have his normal routine breakfast, while listening to his daily Oha Asa. But all went wrong when he woke up and came face to face with- well, actually, that was the problem, because he could _not_ come face to face with his glasses on the drawer next to the bed, because they were not there at their usual place. He knew at once that this must have been the work -or rather some kind of sick joke- of his idiot of a boyfriend. They were together for six months now and have been living together for the last few months. _'I curse the day I asked him to move in with me'_ thought Midorima angrily. He was actually used to Takao's annoying habits, but his most favorite hobby of agitating Midorima was getting more and more on his nerves, especially this morning, since he would likely prefer to have a peaceful morning routine rather than chasing his boyfriend around the house in order to retrieve his glasses.

"Takao, I just woke up and I really want to have my breakfast and I swear to God, if you make me miss Oha Asa, I will kill you."

"Geez, what's with the serious tone Shin-chan? And you're no fun. But I'm still not gonna give them to you..yet. I was being serious, you have to catch me to get them. And you know pretty well that I'm fast" Takao said teasingly. He knew that he was driving Midorima madder by the second, but the guy was so much fun to tease. And Takao would never miss a chance when his boyfriend was on his _monster mode._ It was always a turn-on because Midorima would usually attack him after whenever Takao would make him furious like this. And that type of sex would always be one of the best they had.

Midorima took a deep breath to calm himself down, because he needed to be calm and collected when it came to Takao, or he would already be in a meeting for anger management by now. And he knew that Takao loved teasing him and he was definitely not going to give in so quickly.

"Fine. But you know very well how fast I am as well. And I'm definitely to going beat you when I get my hands on you."

"Mmm I can't wait" replied Takao licking his lips. This caused Midorima to twitch in annoyance, because in fact, he kind of had a soft spot for Takao when he would become this impulsive. They waited for a couple seconds with their gazes fixed on each other, before Takao lifted Midorima's glasses up and put them on. Midorima realized that during all those six months which they have been together, Takao never actually wore his glasses before. But he sort of regretted that now, because he thought it was one of the sexiest things he's ever seen on the other man.

 _'The bastard looks actually good with glasses. Okay, focus Shintarou, those are_ your _glasses and he took them away, annoying you to no end and prevent you from having a peaceful morning. I am definitely going to kill him this time' ._ He was still into thought when he heard Takao's whining voice.

"Ah it's a bother to wear them for long since I have the perfect sight, Shin-chan, but I guess I have to, because I can't run around with it in my hands, ne?" He was definitely having the time of his life with all this. Even though Midorima could be considered as a simple and routine kind of guy, Takao knew better, because he would always end up being extremely passionate whenever Takao would do stuff to make their life livelier. He realized that Midorima slowly started to make his way towards him step by step and became ready to run any second now because he knew the man was going to try jumping on him.

"Now now Shin-chan, you don't need to look that furious. I know you like this as well, when we lighten up our...you know.. _lives.._ from time to time". He made sure to say the part "lives" with a seductive tone while looking at Midorima under his lashes.

Midorima knew what Takao meant by "lives" when he said it, and with a tone like that on top of it. He couldn't stop his cheeks blushing a little, because it was quite true that these types of little things made their relationship even more exciting.

He didn't answer Takao, but decided to run towards him instead.

"Hey, give a warning before you go!"

"I thought you said you were fast. Mind as well put that thought into action, Takao. Now..Run." And with that, he started to chase the smaller guy inside the living room of their house.

"Shin-chan, I think you're getting old" panted Takao after a couple of minutes. They were in the kitchen now, standing around the dinner table and analyzing each other's moves.

"Why you little..I'm perfectly fit the way I am. And 24 is not old, idiot."

"Mmm I know very well how fit you are, Shin-chan" replied Takao in a seductive tone once again. Midorima muttered a "fool" before lunging himself at Takao, but he was too quick and was able get away before Midorima could grab a hold of him.

"Oh you missed! And here I thought you were the best shooting guard who never missed" said Takao laughing while running around the big sofa in the living room.

"I changed my mind, I'm not going to beat you when I catch you. I'm going to kill you for sure."

"Nah, you wouldn't. You love me too much to do that."

"You..Idiot." Midorima blushed a deeper shade of red, but tried to compose himself by taking deep breaths. So, Takao liked to play. Oh, two could play this game alright. He smirked when he thought about something that would definitely distract the other and he would definitely catch him immediately after that. He slowly started to lift his shirt up.

"Say, Takao, we've been running around for some time. It's getting hot, isn't it?" He tried his best not to laugh with victory, because he knew Takao had a soft spot for his body. Well, he's been taking care of himself pretty well and didn't lose any muscle since high school. He even got more built. And he was pretty sure Takao started to drool a bit when he finally removed his shirt to reveal his naked and well-built torso. He lifted his eyes up to lock gazes with the smaller man and realized that he was _indeed_ gaping at him. His focus went from his eyes to Midorima's sweating body, and he froze at his place for a second, because after all those months, he would still get excited by seeing the body of the man in front of him. _'Ah but that's totally unfair, that's way too evil and...sexy'._

Midorima found an opening to attack when he saw the eyes of Takao now wandering around his six pack.

_Bingo._

Takao didn't have the time to run away when he just realized that Midorima jumped onto him and pushed him against the wall by his shoulders. _'Damn, how could I let my guard down like that?'_ He thought before feeling the breath of Midorima next to his ear.

"I got you." Oh, that shouldn't have sounded so sexy and arousing, but when his boyfriend spoke to him in a whisper with that deep baritone of his, his legs would always feel like turning to puddle. He was still wearing the glasses and it was getting on his nerves because he couldn't see well with them, so he removed them without breaking contact with Midorima's intense eyes.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Shin-chan?" He asked smiling. He especially loved these moments after the thunderstorm, because even tough Midorima was passionate, he would also be extremely sensitive and devoted to satisfy Takao.

"First of all, give me back my glasses". Takao extended the glasses almost too obediently, because he was impatient to hear the second part.

"But I love how your eyelashes look even sexier without them on."

"My eyelashes aren't sexy" replied Midorima while fixing his glasses. He was content that he could be able to see more clearly.

"I disagree. Anyway, now what? So you caught me, big guy."

_'Damn that idiot and his seductive ways'._

"I need to listen to Oha Asa."

"Eh?! Are you serious?! After all that-" his sentence was cut off when Midorima pressed his lips onto his almost too hungrily. That was what Takao loved the most about the guy. He looked so predictable on the outside, but could always manage to surprise Takao from time to time like this. When Midorima pressed his tongue to his teeth for permission, he immediately opened his mouth to welcome the wet organ. Takao put his arms around Midorima's neck before deepening the kiss and turning it into a battle of dominance. They broke the kiss involuntarily after a while with the need of air.

"Ah...I thought you were gonna listen to Oha Asa."

"I'll record it. Right now, I have to deal with the idiot who ruined my morning."

"You don't seem to be complaining that much, Shin-chan."

Midorima didn't reply, instead he leaned down to kiss Takao hungrily. Usually, he would allow Takao to be in control for a while before he would take the matter into his own hands, but today was not one of those days. He loved to control everything from the beginning until their completion at these types of times. When Takao would drive him insane with his teasing. But it was just like Takao had said, because he was really not complaining that much. Even though he liked the bold and provocative nature of Takao when it came to sex as well, he loved dominating everything from time to time. Takao also never had any objection towards this as he would state it quite vocally. 

Midorima broke the kiss and quickly made his way towards Takao's neck. He loved the sounds Takao would make whenever he would press, kiss and lick the right places around his neck. After all this time together, he knew very well how to drive his boyfriend crazy with his motions. Like the place under his ears, for example. Takao loved when Midorima would pay extra attention to that spot which would make him shiver from head to toe.

"Mmm Shin-chan, if I knew..hah..you would react like this..I would have stolen your glasses earlier" panted Takao between the heated kisses and lickings of his boyfriend around his neck.

"You knew very well how I was going to react, fool" replied Midorima while now sucking Takao's earlobe.

"Ah.. Well I guess I had an idea or so."

Midorima didn't answer him with a sly remark, and instead directed his attention towards Takao's neck once again, to give a hard suck which would leave a red mark later on. 

"That's gonna leave a mark." Even though he didn't like walking around with hickeys all over his body, Takao loved when Midorima was acting this...animalistic. He would have such an intense and lustful expression behind his eyes that Takao could have become hard only even by just looking at him.

"I don't care. You should have thought about it before you went around my stuff." Today Midorima was _definitely_ in control, that was for sure.

Takao was about to reply when he felt hands around the ends of his shirt. Midorima didn't lose time to get rid of the garment when he quickly lifted it up and threw it somewhere around the living room.

"We're a bit impatient now, are we?" Takao was actually glad that Midorima didn't take too long because the feeling of their naked torsos pressing each other was making Takao more aroused by the second.

"It's your fault. But I'm still going to take my time, don't worry."

 _'Damn, he's too hot for his own good'._ But before he could go on about his thoughts, he felt Midorima's tongue licking all the way through his collarbone.

"Ah Shin-chan."

Midorima continued to kiss and lick his collarbone and when he felt that it was enough, he made his way to the right nipple and closed his mouth around it to give a hard suck. Takao found these dominant actions extremely arousing as his legs slowly started to feel like jelly and he was getting harder by the moment. He jerked his hips involuntarily when Midorima gave the same attention to his other nipple and then blew on it. This man was going to be the death of him, Takao was sure of it. Midorima returned to kissing his lips before wrapping his hands around Takao's ass and lifted him up. Takao knew what was about to happen, so he automatically wrapped his legs around Midorima's waist.

"Let's go to the bedroom" whispered Midorima while nuzzling his ear.

"Ah..yes..". Takao couldn't say much more than that, because he was too aroused to care about teasing Midorima, now that he could feel the erection of his boyfriend pressing his through their clothes. And the fact that Midorima was still wearing his somewhat sheer sweats didn't help his situation at all. They stopped a couple of times to kiss before Midorima could eventually manage to carry them into the bedroom. Even though they had sex in the living room a couple of times before, Takao knew Midorima preferred the bedroom, because, well, it was much more comfortable and they would sometimes be too tired to get up and just sleep together in a tangle of limbs.

Midorima put Takao on the ground at the corner of the bed and continued his assault on the smaller man's lips while slowly placing him on the bed. Takao had already been moaning harder by now, and the sounds he was producing were making Midorima even more aroused, if possible.

"Shin-chan, remove.. Remove the pants.." panted Takao after breaking the kiss. Midorima smirked at the hastiness in his voice but consented to it by sliding the material down inch by inch. He knew this slowness was driving Takao insane, but he was going to make the man beg for what he had done today. He was definitely not going to get away that easily.

Midorima started planting kisses on Takao's chest while still pulling his pants down in a torturous speed. When he came down to Takao's navel, he dipped his tongue which earned a deep moan and a jerking of hips from the man above.

"Hurry." Takao didn't know how much more he could handle before bursting inside his boxers.

"You have to do better than that, Takao" replied Midorima with a devious smirk.

Takao whimpered at the sinful voice but he was aroused beyond reasoning, and he actually loved when Midorima was like this. Just like a monster, as he said to him many years ago when they were still in high school. So, he was just going to play by his rules and give in to him. He returned Midorima's smirk and placed his hands on top of his head.

"Hurry up before I come inside my pants, Shin-chan".

Midorima answered with a snort and got rid of Takao's pants along with his boxers in one swift movement. Takao hissed when his hard member was met with air.

"Ah.. So eager I see."

"Not really" said Midorima, now bringing himself up on Takao's body. "You see, I'm going to make you beg, Takao, so I had to quicken things up a bit" he whispered next to his ear. Takao thought he was going to come right then and there, because Midorima couldn't really sound more erotic than that. Midorima smirked again before bringing his lips down to kiss Takao passionately. He moved his hands around to brush against Takao's nipples before lowering them down to caress his stomach in circular motions with his thumbs. He let one of his hands go down to reach the now leaking erection of Takao and wrapped around it. Takao's hips jerked upwards as he moaned into Midorima's mouth.

Midorima then started to pump the hard member in a painfully slow speed and could feel that Takao was getting impatient by the second.

"Ah..Shin-chan..."

_Yep, here we go._

"Yes, Takao?"

Takao didn't answer him and continued to moan for a while but when he felt Midorima's thumb pressing the slit of his cock and spreading his pre-cum on it, he lost all his resistance.

"Just..do it faster."

"It wasn't so hard now, was it?" Although Midorima looked like he was in total control, he was definitely getting impatient himself, because the view in front of him was actually too much to handle. He increased the speed of his stroking and leaned down to suck the skin of Takao's neck.

"Shin-chan...I need.."

Midorima lifted his head up. "What?" He was still stroking Takao's cock before quickening his pace which caused the smaller man to moan again.

"Your lips, around." It was more than enough for Midorima to act, as he was still clothed, which was getting painful for him by the second now. He lowered himself down against Takao's cock and gave it a long lick, which caused Takao to grab his head with both hands. He knew very well by now how much his boyfriend loved his blow-jobs, and he immediately got to work on licking the slit before lowering his head down to engulf as much as he could.

"Shin..chan." Takao's grip on his hair tightened as he started to bob his head up and down and increased his speed. He cupped Takao's balls while continuing his constant sucking and licking, which must've turned the man above to a puddle by now. Midorima realized that Takao was close to his orgasm and just remembered his mischievous statement before as he slowed his pace down before releasing the hard erection with a _pop._

"Huh? Shin-chan.."

"I..ah already told you Takao. Now..tell me..what you want." He knew he was being a little unreasonable now with his boyfriend being so close to completion, and he really hated the idea of leaving Takao unsatisfied like this, but it was only for a couple of seconds. He was eventually going to give in.

"You know I'm close, just..suck me." The expression on Takao's face was too much for Midorima and he decided to obey him by returning to his previous task with more force.

"Hah..Shin..I'm gonna.." Takao couldn't even finish his sentence when his orgasm hit him hard and he came into his boyfriend's mouth. Midorima was usually quite reserved in his nature, but Takao could always easily manage to bring out that wild side of him. He swallowed his boyfriend's semen as he always thought it was somehow erotic and tasteful, before wiping the corner of his lips with his thumb. He brought himself up and realized that Takao was looking at him in a pure state of bliss with his face flushed and his mouth half-open. He could hear the smaller man's soft pants which gave him some sort of pride as he was the only one who could satisfy him like this. He leaned down to kiss Takao hard on the lips and heard him moan into his mouth when their tongues met. Takao always found it extremely sexy when he kissed his boyfriend after he got a blow job, because the fact that he could taste himself on those oh so sinful lips would always arouse him to no end. He felt himself getting hard again under Midorima's kisses and touches.

They broke the kiss after some time and Takao realized that his boyfriend had still his pants on, but now with an extremely visible bulge which was pressing to the front.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one who's naked, right?" He asked with a smirk while glancing over at the tent formed in front of Midorima's pants.

"Oh I'm getting to that, don't worry" replied Midorima while retrieving himself back from the bed in order to stand up. "And you're going to do more than moaning and panting this time, Takao" he added with a deep voice before pulling down his pants and boxers in one swift move and tossing them aside. Takao's eyes widened for a second before his lips curved into a smile. Oh how he loved to see Midorima like this. He was really privileged to be the only person who could see him in this state. People probably wouldn't believe him if he would say that despite the tsundere nature  of his boyfriend, he could definitely turn into a monster when it came to the bedroom. His eyes wandered around the leaking and hard member of Midorima and he licked his lips automatically. He was very familiar with the way it felt inside him, brushing that magical spot over and over with accuracy before Takao would lose himself into inexplicable pleasure. He was lost into thought until he felt Midorima's strong figure leaning over him and starting to suck his neck with much force.

"Ahh" He couldn't help the moans and sounds coming from his lips and frankly, he didn't really care because what was the point of hiding his pleasure and Midorima always loved when he was this vocal during sex.

He felt Midorima nuzzle his ear before feeling his breath inside it.

"Where's the lube?"

Okay, it couldn't particularly be considered as dirty talk or something, but it  was definitely enough to sent shivers down Takao's spine, because it sounded so intimate when he whispered so huskily into his ear.

"Bottom drawer, on my side."

Midorima pulled away for couple of seconds in order to retrieve the bottle from the drawer before leaning down over Takao once again to share a deep kiss. He separated his lips from Takao's a couple of seconds later and slowly started to lick the skin of his collarbone along with some kisses here and there. Takao was moaning harder by now and he couldn't help the jerking of his hips upwards to get into closer contact with his boyfriend. He felt himself hard rock once again while Midorima was now sucking on his right nipple.

"Shin-chan, please" he could only pant. He would always lose himself whenever they were intimate like this, and he didn't mind playing against Midorima's rules from time to time when it meant great pleasure in the end. Which it always did.

Midorima stopped his sucking and blowed softly on the hardened bud. "Please what?" Oh he was enjoying this too much. Seeing Takao giving in this much and writhing with pleasure because of _him_ was too arousing.

Takao couldn't help a whimper escaping his lips at the tone of his boyfriend. He was indeed too sexy for his own good.

"I..need..you".

_'Damn, that bastard can be seductive.'_

He pulled himself back up on his knees in a sitting position and opened the cap of the bottle of lube. He glanced back at Takao for a second and couldn't help being amazed at the sight of him. He was looking at Midorima behind his eyelashes with a look of pure desire, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was slightly open. He couldn't resist this view in front of him any longer as he quickly covered his three fingers with the lube and leaned down onto the smaller man's body. Takao pulled him almost too hungrily before sealing their lips in a heated kiss. He pulled himself back after a while, because it was becoming unbearable to him as he couldn't wait to become one with his boyfriend.

"Takao, turn around." He could only whisper against his ear before hearing the smaller man purring with satisfaction against him. He knew how Takao loved this dominant side of him and even though he usually preferred doing this face to face with him, Midorima sometimes couldn't deny the fact that it was actually kind of sexy when he took control like this and reveal that alpha male side of him.

Takao lifted himself up obediently and pecked his boyfriend's lips before turning himself around on all fours. Even thought this position seemed like he was being too submissive, Takao actually loved being in this position from time to time, because it was another great experience when he could feel the bigger and built body of his boyfriend behind him pressing on his back. He jerked a little when he felt the coated finger of Midorima pressing his hole, but it didn't go in immediately like he expected. He couldn't help but moan at the caring gesture when he felt Midorima leaning over his back and pressing a kiss on his shoulder. He then caressed his boyfriend's back before turning his head with his hand in order to kiss him passionately. Takao moaned into his mouth but couldn't help the shivering of his body when he felt Midorima's finger entering him in one swift move.

"Ah" He broke the kiss, panting, because he knew this was just the beginning of his vocal expression. Midorima was still leaning over his back, now thrusting that slender finger in and out. Takao grabbed the sheets on the bed tightly while thrusting back against the finger that was slowly stretching his tight passage.

"Takao..so..tight" Midorima could only say between his own grunts and panting. He added the second finger almost too quickly, because frankly, he was getting out of patience. Takao started to pant harder while his grip on the sheets had tightened. Midorima continued to stretch the tight hole while his other hand was slowly caressing the smaller man's back. He added the third finger a while later and he couldn't stop himself from moaning loud at the feeling of caressing the inside of his boyfriend with his fingers. Takao was already lost into the pleasure those talented fingers were causing inside him, and when Midorima brushed his prostate with the tip of his finger, he moaned louder and thrusted back against his boyfriend.

"Something good happened I presume" Takao heard Midorima's amused whisper against his ear while his finger was now constantly brushing that magic spot with accuracy. He knew very well he found the spot which would bring great pleasure to his partner in the end, but he felt like teasing him anyway, now that he was this in control.

"Ah..yes..exactly" Takao could only reply, because he was in so much pleasure he thought he was going to come soon enough. He continued thrusting back against Midorima's fingers, but realized that Midorima was now pulling them back slowly which caused Takao to moan with disappointment. He felt Midorima kissing the back of his neck lovingly and smiled at how the man could become both gentle and dominant at the same time. 

"You want more?"

_'Shit, how can someone sound so damn sinful?'_

"Yes..But I want.." Takao wasn't sure if he could go on because he was too aroused to produce coherent sentences.

"Tell me what you want" Midorima was aware how sadistic he sounded right now that his boyfriend was left panting and wanting more of him. But he couldn't stop himself getting lost into this sort of kink where he controlled the whole thing. Takao whimpered at the tone Midorima had used and he couldn't hide the arousal in his voice when he spoke.

"I want..you..inside."

 _'Damn. This is way too arousing'_ thought Midorima as he looked at the erotic sight in front of him. There he lay, his boyfriend, bare and all open for him, panting with desire while gripping the sheets tightly around his fingers. Midorima couldn't think of anything sexier than this when he leaned down and captured the smaller man's lips in a deep kiss. He broke the kiss a couple of seconds later because he _needed_ to be insideTakao right now.

Takao felt the breath of his boyfriend against his ear and thought he was going to faint when he heard the sentence which Midorima whispered to him.

"I am going to ravish you." And with that, Midorima sheated himself inside Takao in one swift move.

"Ah.. Shit" Takao couldn't help but shiver at the sudden intrusion, but he wasn't particularly in pain because he was well prepared and was actually used to Midorima's large member after all their times together.

Midorima released a deep groan from the back of his throat when he was now buried inside his boyfriend's tight hole. It was still a mystery to him how Takao could manage to become this tight every time they had sex. Not that he was complaining, at all.

"You're..tight" he could only say before pulling himself back until his tip was left inside. He heard Takao chuckle at his statement, and couldn't help but smirk himself, because he knew Takao loved when he would become vocal as well during sex. He pushed himself in with more force, and both him and Takao moaned deep at the motion. He didn't waste time to hold Takao by his hips and start a fast and hard pace.

"Shin-chan.." Takao could only whimper as his boyfriend was now thrusting into him with more force and he could only squeeze the bed sheets tighter around his fingers. Midorima kept the pace of his thrusts steady and realized that both his and Takao's body were now damp from sweat and he couldn't help himself leaning down over his boyfriend's glistening back and lick the skin behind his neck.

"Kiss me" Takao commanded while Midorima gave the place under his ear a sinful lick. Midorima obeyed him almost too quickly as they met in a sloppy kiss full of tongue and teeth. They broke the kiss almost too soon as they were too lost inside the pleasure and Midorima lifted himself up from Takao's back and held him by the hips.

"Shin-chan..My legs..I can't.." Takao couldn't complete his sentence between the hard and deep thrusts but Midorima understood and lifted him up a little by the hips and held him more tightly against him which caused him to change the angle of his thrusts.

"Ah..there." Midorima knew he found the magic spot, so he wasted no time to hit that spot over and over, which made Takao moan harder than before. He realized that Takao was getting close as he knew the motions and reactions of the smaller man by heart. He would always make a move in order to touch his own erection, but his hand would always hesitate and wait for Midorima to jump in to take control over the matter. He could now see the hand going back and forth between the sheets and his weeping member. Midorima quickly removed himself completely from Takao, which earned a surprised gasp from the man below.

"Ehhh..why are you-" Takao couldn't finish his sentence as he was forced to turn around by his waist and came face to face with the aroused expression of his boyfriend.

"I want to see you." One of the things Midorima liked when they were having sex was to look at the face of his boyfriend and seeing the expression of ecstasy on his eyes caused by himself. It would always help him to reach to his completion more quickly when he saw the face Takao would make when he came.

Without wasting his time, he lifted Takao's legs up and placed them on his shoulders because he knew how flexible his boyfriend was, and sheated himself completely into the tight heat once again. He returned to his previous pace and continued to hit Takao's prostate with accuracy.

"Takao..So..good." Midorima panted between his thrusts, which earned him  a long 'mmmm' coming from his boyfriend. Takao lifted his arms up and started to stroke Midorima's arms, and he took the hint immediately because whenever Takao wanted a kiss but was unable to do anything because of their positions, he would always caress Midorima's arms with delicate touches. He leaned down without breaking their pace and attacked the smaller man's lips with much force. Soon their kissing matched the movements of Midorima's thrusts, and he brought his hand down to stroke Takao's hard member which was left forgotten until now.

"Ah..Shin-chan..I'm..close" Takao panted after breaking the kiss. It became too much now that Midorima was stroking him at a faster speed that was going to send him over the edge any moment now.

"Me too" Midorima replied, because he could now feel his boyfriend's muscles contracting around his member which created a delicious tightness. He continued his deep thrusts until Takao moaned his name over and over like a mantra when he finally reached his orgasm and ejaculated on both their stomachs. Midorima followed him a couple of seconds later after seeing the view he never got tired of, and came inside his boyfriend with a hard grunt, Takao's name on his lips. They both waited to regain their breath and coming down from their high before Midorima removed himself and fell on the bed on his back next to Takao, because he was sure he didn't have energy to support himself any longer. Takao nuzzled against him and kissed his damp shoulder.

"That...Was...Amazing" he said while panting. He placed his right arm on Midorima's sweaty torso and in return, Midorima encircled his right arm around his  boyfriend's shoulder and brought him closer.

"Yes...it was". He couldn't feel like talking much because he was actually quite exhausted and just wanted to lay there for a while.

"I should steal your glasses more often then, Shin-chan?"

"Do that again, and I'll kill you."

"Like you killed me just now?" replied Takao with a smirk. He knew he drove Midorima mad with sentences like those, but it was still so much fun. Besides, Midorima looked too tired to reply him with a sly comment anyway. He ignored his boyfriend's death glare and started to caress his chest with his fingers.

"Shower?"

"Later. I just want to lay down for a bit longer."

"You're really getting old after all!"

"Takao." Midorima said his name with such force that Takao knew he had to stop with his teasing.

"Fine, fine. I'm gonna get some tissues to clean up, then." He removed himself from his boyfriend's embrace and stood up, but before he could leave the bed he felt a grip around his wrist.

"Come here." Midorima pulled Takao to himself onto the bed and kissed him passionately, which caused the smaller man to smile into his mouth. Oh how he knew him that well, it was still a mystery. Midorima wasn't usually good with words when it came to expressing his emotions, but his gestures were definitely making up for it. They broke the kiss after a while and Takao rose to his feet smiling and started to make his way towards the bathroom.

"You know Shin-chan, next time...it's gonna be you who'll do the begging, because I'm definitely gonna tie you up to the headboard."

"That will never happen."

"Well before, you would object at me stealing your glasses as well, but look how it turned out to be". He winked at his boyfriend who was now rolling his eyes to him and went inside the bathroom. He heard Midorima's voice from the bedroom when he was about to retrieve the box of tissues.

"Takao, did you record Oha Asa?"

_Uh-oh._

"I don't remember you saying it was _me_ who was going to record it."

Silence. Oh he was in trouble, alright.

"I didn't record it. You...made me...forget...to...listen...to Oha Asa."

_Yep, he was pissed as expected._

"You can chase me all you want for that later, just let's stay in bed for now, okay?" He asked as he now returned back to the room and started to clean them both with the tissues.

Midorima didn't protest to that as he continued to lay down on his back, because in fact, he couldn't really complain that much after all. He let Takao lay down next to him and wrapped his arm around as he pulled him closer to himself.

"By the way, Shin-chan, I was serious about that begging thing earlier. Since you didn't notice me when I took your glasses, it's pretty possible for me to tie you up against the headboard, right?"

"Why you little.." He protested, but couldn't help but blush a little, and the corner of his lips curved into a smile when he saw the genuine smile on his boyfriend's face. Because after all, it was quite true that these types of little things made their relationship even more exciting.


End file.
